What We Didn't Know
by KawaiiNerdsInc
Summary: We thought we were just normal teenage girls that had to worry about boys and grades. Now we have to worry about demons coming after us? We didn't even know they existed, We didn't know about our powers and last but not least we did't know we'd fall in love. Which kinda makes me wonder what else don't we know? Hieixoc Kuramaxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** It would be a dream if I owned it BUT sadly I don't. : (

**Summary: **First fanfic. I want to be a writer when I grow up so I except criticism and flames.Kind of like the next chap or continuation for the Yu Yu gang. Had this idea stuck in my head for a while and finally decided to act on it with help from my BFF. Also tried to get everyone's personality as close as possible.

****Plz R&R****

**What we didn't know chapter 1 **

**(In Koenma's office)**

"Thank you all for coming." starts Koenma.

"Yea, yea just get to the point binkie breathe." Interrupts Yusuke.

*Clears throat* "Well there are strange occurrences happening all over human and demon world."

"Strange how?" asked Kurama with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems as though someone is stealing people's bodies in both worlds and-."

"So humans and demons are being possessed and we have to find the guy behind it all. Piece of cake I could do that with one hand tied behind my back." Yusuke again interrupts while walking away hands in pockets.

"Yea this'll be easy." Kuwabara said walking after them.

"HEY! You boys don't even know where you're going." Botan shouts after them.

"And that's not all." Stated Koenma.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"When I said they were stealing bodies I meant it literally. They are forcing people with high spirit energy out of there bodies. Once there spirit is out the body they either eat it or put it in the orb that controls the now hollow shells to make them slaves. Some are just stored for later use."

"That's terrible." Botan stated hand over her mouth.

"So were going to look for the leader and kill him simple." Sums up Hiei.

"Well we have two suspects but we need are witnesses to confirm them."

"Witnesses?" they all asked while Hiei just raised a questioning brow.

"Yes they were attacked by a demon that fits the profile of one of the suspects."

"Mr. Koenma your guests are here." George announced.

"Thank you send them in."

A girl of average height with light pink hair and dark pink eyes in a school uniform came into the room and said, "Um I'm looking for Koenma."

"Yes you must be Yuu, Mizuki. I'm Koenma. I asked you to come today to ask about-. Wait, where is the other girl?"

"BOO!" yelled a small girl with two blue pigtails and blue green eyes in the same uniform as Mizuki with a Brown bear back pack scaring Kuwabara and Botan.

"Ha that was priceless. You should have seen the look on your faces!" she laughed while floating.

"GGGHOST!" Kuwabara yelled pointing at her.

"Hey, this ghost has a name. It's Masanori, Midori Mizuki's personal ghost. Told you if I died I'd haunt you"

"Your not even dead just temporarily separated from your body.

"Excuse me, Midori you were turned into a Ghost can you describe what happened?"

*gasps* "Mizuki I can talk to babies now. I think it's another ghost ability."

"I can here him too he's just a toddler pretending to be his dad. Now where's your daddy junior we need to speak to him about turning my friend here back to normal." Mizuki said pinching his cheeks.

Koenma smacked her hand away and yelled "I am not a baby I'm prince of spirit realm and father is very busy so I will be handling your case!"

"Whoa, someone forgot to take there nap." Midori mumbled to Mizuki.

"More like someone needs a time out." She replied back.

"Now can you please explain how you got to this state?"

"Well it all stared a week ago when we were on our way home from the book store; it was late ad we didn't want to get in trouble so we cut through the park when a group of people surrounded us some had horns, tails and different colored skin. It was freaky, one of them had a staff that started to glow, the leader I guess, when we were trying to run he started to shoot at us and almost got me when-"

"I pushed her out of the way it'd only be fare if I went first I mean it **WAS **my idea. We thought we were in the clear because no one was following us but then I ran through a pole. We panicked and tried to tell a near by cop what happened but all he did was ignore me and tell Mizuki to go home. I went to find my body but it was gone." Midori said guiltily.

"Mi-chan it's not your fault, I could've said no but I wanted to cut through two" Mizuki told her trying to pat her on the back.

"Those people were demons, now can you describe the leader?"

"He was tall, gorgeous purple hair and dreamy eyes. Nice cheek bones too and-" Mizuki started to describe him when Midori cut her off.

"You were taking notes during our near death experience besides he was a **SHE**"

"What are you talking about did you see his muscles."

"Those weren't muscles, that was her thick coat and boys can't be that gorgeous."

Mizuki pointed behind her and she followed her finger to Kurama.

"Wow I think this is what love feels like. Dibs!" she said putting a hand on her heart while blushing.

"You're a ghost you can't even give him a high-five and I saw him first." She replied crossing her arms.

"Yea but I said dibs so he's mine."

"I saw him first so he's mine."

"Um ladies we may know your attacker" Everyone turns to the screen.

"His name is Kazuo, Kiyoshi"

"Told you he's a man."

"Is a cross dresser who is a part of the human slave trade and a local con artist."

"So he's a woMAN so he's technically still a woman so we're both right." She said to Mizuki.

"Yes and we believe he's teamed up with Ryota, Michio who made the staff that forced Midori out of her body."

"So are gonna send some one after them to get my body back?"

"Yes my detectives are all over it."

"That's right we'll get your body back."

"Thanks…."

"Urameshi, Yusuke that's Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Botan." As he called there name he pointed them out.

"Well thanks to all of you."

"Well if that's all I'll send you home anything you want to add before you go." Koenma said opening a portal.

"Nope." Midori said opening the p while waling toward the portal.

"Wait!" Mizuki yelled rushing to grab her shoulder but falling through her.

"Whoa, are you ok?" Midori asked giving a helping hand up."

"How can you do that you're a gggghost?" Kuwabara asked freaking out.

"While Mizuki was n class I use to haunt the school like throw stuff over. Take over peoples bodies, miner moaning and scratch the board. It was fun then **SOMEONE** made me stop." She said turning to Mizuki.

"They were going to shut the school down."

"You're the Higurashi ghost we almost had to investigate you." Yusuke said giving Midori a High-five.

"See I can give High-fives." She whispered to Mizuki smugly

"What ever thats not what I wanted to say. You see Koenma I think that Kiyoshi guy wants to finish the job."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because two days ago we were attacked again. Surprisingly we got away again."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No he pulled us in a black ally way and he was wearing all black."

"How exactly did you get away from a possible level D demon and still alive?"

Mizuki turned to Midori to explain.

"Excuse us." She said grabbing Mizuki to the side.

"Miso these people are total strangers you really think we can trust them."

"Well they are going to get your body back so they must be good people and Koenma I spirit prince you're a spirit maybe this is normal spirit stuff."

"Fine but if dissect me-"

"Well technically they can't do that knifes go through you."

"True, fine lets do this already."

"Alright here we go. Midori" Mizuki said turning to everyone and letting Midori take over.

Midori went inside Mizuki and when she waved her arms purple flames came out. Which shocked the Urameshi gang.

"Well I think they should be sent to Genkai for there own protection and training to control there powers."

"Training?" they questioned.

"Yes we can't send you back without you knowing how to control that flame. That would be Chaotic."

"Chaotic?" they questioned again.

"Just go."He said opening a portal to Genkai's.

"What I need to stop by my house to get clothes."

"And I have a package to pick up." Midori said pleased.

"Very well." Koenma then opened a portal to Mizuki house, which they got into.

**End of ch.1 plz RnR**

**Also as an Authors note Mi-chan and Miso are nicknames for Midori and Mizuki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my characters Midori and Mizuki.**

**Momoko here for chapter 2 of What We Didn't Know**.

(Outside Mizuki's house.)

"Ready?" Midori asked Mizuki.

"Yea, lets go in"

*Enters house*

"Mom?"

"Hey sweetie who are your friends?"

"Oh these are some new friends of mine Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Botan." She replied mixing up everyone's names except Kurama and Botan.

"NO! I'm Yusuke, **HE'S **Kuwabara and that's Hiei!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh oops sorry." she said shyly laughing.

"Its ok." He said looking up blushing.

"Oooooo Urameshi is that a blush I'm telling Keiko on you." Kuwabara taunted.

"Oh shut up I wasn't blushing."

"Yea you were."

"Shut up I wasn't." he said punching Kuwabara.

"Hey what was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

They were about to start a fight when Midori floated between them and said "Hey can you two save it for later or take it outside."

"Fine we'll settle this later Urameshi."

"Whatever I'll just end up kicking your but again."

"HEY!"

"Oh well wheres Midori I haven't seen her in a while are you guys still friends she usually walks home with you."

"Oh she's sick she wasn't even at school today."

"Really poor thing I hope she gets better."

"Yea me too." She said walking to her room then stopped.

"Oh mom I'm going on a class trip tomorrow and I was wondering if I could go over Midori's to help her pack."

"Class trip?"

"Yea I've been reminding you for weeks."

"Uh ok then have fun sweetheart."

"Huh, what am I suppose to pack anyway."

"Doesn't care?" Midori says jumping on Mizuki's bed.

"If I didn't le you jump on my bed before what makes you think I am now?"

"You're acting like I'm messing it up relax."

"Just get off."

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM MIZUKI, YOU CANT TEL ME WHAT TO DO!" she yelled while jumping on the bed.

"Will you just get over here and help me pick something out."

"Fi-"

They hear knocking and freeze.

"Who is it?"

"Kurama."

"Mizuki and Kurama sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby wah, wah, wah."

"Does that mean your relinquishing your dibbs on him?"

"Of course not!" she said dropping to her knees and looking at her like she went crazy.

"Uh doors open?" she said like a question a little nervous.

"I thought you'd want to know that you should back clothes that are easy to run in; we often train at Genkai's."

"Ok thanks"

He nodded and left.

"Wow even his nods cute." Midori squealed accidentally rolling off the bed in all her excitement."

"You totally deserved that."

"Shut it!" Midori yelled from the floor.

"Alright mom I'm leaving. See you in a week."

"Ok but first heres something that was dropped off for Midori makes sure she gets it."

"I will. Love you." She said hugging her mom

"Love you too. Bye sweetheart." She said hugging back and kissing the top of her daughters head.

"Tell dad I said bye and I love him." She said walking out with the gang.

"You sure you don't want to stop by your house Midori."

"I'm sure."

* * *

"You guys are joking right?" Mizuki asked hands on hips.

"Does this place have an elevator or escalator?" Midori asks looking around.

"No and no." Answered Kurama.

"These stairs are **NEVER ENDING** it's gonna take a year to get to the top!" Midori exclaimed.

"Hmm, feels like I've been here before though." Mizuki ignored taking a step forward. "Besides I'm **NOT** walking up the never ending stairs when I still got you, so beam me up Midori."

Midori enters Mizuki's body and makes her soar up the stairs.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Mizuki called.

"Who's there!" yelled an elderly woman's voice.

"Masanori, Midori and Yuu Mizuki." Answered Midori.

"Well where are the dim-. Mizuki?"

"Grandma!"

"**GRANDMA!" **Everyone yelled shocked. Even Hiei's eyes widened.

"The old hag actually had a kid!" Yusuke stated astonished.

"Quiet dimwit."

"Grandma your Genkai?"

"Yes."

"Can you really help us then?"

"I'll try my best."

"Now go change so we can get started."

"Start what?" they asked confused

"Your training."

"Now show me that trick of yours."

"ok." they said.

(Midori entered Mizuki.) Mizuki waved her arms and purple flames came out.

"Hmm, Midori get out here."

"Yeeees." She said sticking her head out of Mizuki's stomach.

"She means all the way Midori!"

"Oh sorry your just so warm and cozy."

"Now Midori make a flame by yourself."

"If I do it alone it will be super small." She wined.

"Stop complaining and do it before I die of old age!" she commanded.

"Ok, ok, ok." She held out her hand while focusing of making a fire when all she got was a measly little speck of it."

"Pathetic." Hiei stated plainly.

"I'd like to see you make a fire!" she yelled then sticking her tongue out.

"Do you want to lose that?"

"Enough! Mizuki now you try."

She took a deep breath, held out her hand and started to concentrate.

"Ok I got nothing here." She said opening her eyes.

"We will come back to this later. Right now while the nights still young I want you to run 100 laps around the compound."

"Did she say 10 or 100?" Midori asked.

"100." Yusuke answered.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Grandma you can't be serious it'll take us like a week to do 100 laps around this **ENTIRE** place."

"That's to bad cause I'm only giving you till midnight."

"That only gives us four hours, which means 25 laps per hour." She calculated.

"Oh that's just **Evil**!" Midori yelled freaking out.

Genkai sent her a glare.

"I meant it in a your totally not evil way though."

"Less talking more running and **NO** flying."

Mizuki then took off.

"WAIT!"

She skitted to a stop. "What! What is it.?"

"Shouldn't we stretch first?" She asked stretching.

"This isn't gym class Midori lets go! We only have 4 hours" she took off again.

"What about cramps?" she asked.

"Risk it!"

"Alright, Alright I'm right behind you"

* * *

"OMG I'm gonna die"

"This wouldn't have happened if you stretched."

"I don't have a cramp I'm just tired."

"Really- oh wait you have lungs. I don't .wanna take a break."

"Sure, thanks." She panted.

"No pro-"she was interrupted by the ground shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

"WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"  
"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE HEAD BACK?"

Trees started to tip over around them

"WE"LL NEVER MAKE IT!"

An enormous centipede appeared from the ground screeching.

"Midori!"

"Gotcha." She flew in Mizuki, who threw fire balls at it.

It just kept regenerating. She then blasted it with a huge fire ball that was half the size of the centipede.

It failed.

"Looks like we have to fry him." Midori announced.

"Looks like it." Mizuki repeated holding out both her hands, shooting a colossal amount of fire.

"Ok. That….should do it." Mizuki huffed out slowly dropping to a sit.

"You ok?"

"A little light headed but at least that's over."

"Yea. Um what are you sitting in?"

"Huh. What the. Eww it feels like snot."

"It looks like its spreading."

"I think your right! Do something!"

RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRWWW (seemed like a good idea at the time)

Behind them the centipede was completely healed hand coming straight for them.

"Hurry get me out."

"I'm trying!" Midori yelled pulling her.

Right when the centipede was about run them over killing them they heard. "Spirit gun!"

When they looked up they saw Yusuke

"You guys all right."

"Yea thanks is it really gone."

"Yea I took care of it." He said cockily pointing to himself.

"Hey aren't you guys forgetting something!"

They turned and saw Mizuki squirming in slime up to her neck.

Midori put her hand on Mizuki's head making her intangible so she could get out.

"You couldn't have done this when e were about to get plowed."

"It takes concentration and that's not something I had at the time. By the way Yusuke what are you doing out here."

"This forest is full of demons and it's kinda our job to protect you two until we find Kazuo and Ryota. Plus Genkai told us to."

"OH NO GRANDMA!"

"UH OH, WE GOTTA GO! LATER YUSUKE!" and with that they took off.

"Did you guys see that?"

"Yea it was pretty cool."

"It seems they are starting to have more control."

"Hn."

"You both failed, get washed up and go to bed. Tomorrow I'm waking you up at dawn to do it all over again."

"WHAT!" they yelled.

"I didn't stutter now get inside!"

The girls did as told heads cast down still huffing for breath.

_**TBC…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Momoko: Chap. 3 of What We Didn't Know is now up!**_

_**Disclaimers: Don't own just a big fan.**_

It was Saturday and the girls were just lounging around when Yukina walked in.

"Midori-san. Mizuki-san .Genkai wants to see you two and she doesn't sound too pleased."

"Uh oh, wonder what we did to peeve her off."

"I know we've been on our best behavior and all we do is work out .Lets just hurry before she gets angrier. Where is she by the way?"

"The backyard."

"Thanks Yukina." they said hurrying to the back.

"Hey grandma you called for us?"

"Yes where have you two been you have training?"

"But its Saturday cant we just take a break."

"Yea we're still sore from yesterday."

"Not until you can control your powers. Now I thought it best you have some one on one training today so Mizuki will train with Kurama and a Midori will be with Hiei."

"Whoa how come she gets Kurama! I'm pretty sure Hiei doesn't even like me."

"Hiei is a fire apparition, so he's the ideal teacher for you. I suggest you treat him with respect and be glad he agreed to it. As for Mizuki well, Kurama is going to try to teach her to channel her spirit energy. You'll go out in the dojo with Hiei and you'll stay her with Kurama." After she was done her explanation the boys came up to them.

"Well shall we get started Mizuki-san."

"Uh, yea after you."

"Let's go child." Hiei said rudely.

"I am NOT a child you jerk and I have a name!"

"_**Man Mizuki gets the total fox and I get I get this jerk!"**_

"_**I heard that."**_

She froze then shook her head. _**"That had to be my imagination. Theres no way…."**_

She continued to follow him into the dojo.

"Hn, let see that pitiful flame of yours again."

"You really need to work on your teaching. You should be saying try your best to control the flame or give it your best shot or-"

"Try not to make such a miniscule flame."

"I meant say something encouraging, whatever here we go."

Midori concentrated but got the same small flame.

She sighed " Well?"

"Stop concentrating so hard. Your power is triggered by emotion, just feel it."

"feel what? What do you usually feel?"

"You ask a lot of questions little girl."

"I'm NOT a little- well I am a little girl but age wise I'm not, I'm about to be 17 soon, so call me Midori and answer the stupid question!"

"My anger triggers my powers."

"Anger…."

She sat down Indian style, put her hands on her knees, took a deep breathe and tried to feel it. Her flame started to grow bigger and bigger. She smiled.

"Why are you thinking of me?" he asked angrily.

"Im mot thinking of you!"

"You were imagining me with horns."

"Was not!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't and if I was how would you know. What are you a mind reader?"

"telepath." he said walking out."

"Telepath? Hey, where are you going you having to help me with my powers!"

* * *

With Mizuki and Kurama

"We've been at this for a while and nothings happened forget it I don't have any powers."

"You have a lot of spirit energy we just have to find out how to bring it out. Try to channel it in your finger like a gun."

"Huh if you say so."

"Now relax, your frustration isn't helping."

"Ok." She made a gun with her hand and said "I feel stu- Wooaahh!"

Kurama tackled her to the ground.

"Oww! Wow, Kurama I didn't know you liked -" she started to say while blushing but was interrupted.

"Sorry you were about to get hit."

"By what!"

"Me." Her grandmother stated.

"Excuse me? WOAH! GRANDMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mizuki asked diving out of the way of a spirit gun.

"I've been too easy on you Mizuki. If I'm going to train you I have to do it the right way. My way." She said shooting a spirit gun.

"Ahhhhhh! What kind of training **IS** **THIS**!" she screamed from behind a tree."

"My kind." And with that she shot spirit gun after spirit gun.

_**I guess this is why mom doesn't bring me over here.**_

She continued to run when she was hit in the arm.

"AHHH." She groaned.

"Sorry Mizuki."

"Genkai this is enough! Stop this at once!" Kurama yelled shielding Mizuki."

"Kurama get out of the way!"

"No this is getting out of hand she's hurt. Please."

"Fine we'll pick this up tomorrow."

"Thanks. That was crazy."

"No problem let me help you with that." He helped her up and guided her to the temple.

* * *

Later….

Hey Miso! Woah what happed to your arm and you look a little pail."

"Grandma tried to kill me."

"Uh and by kill you mean…"

"Kill! She kept shooting me with that same thing Yusuke did to save us."

"Are you ok?"

"Yea thanks to Kurama he totally saved me and fixed up my arm."

"See it wasn't all bad you got to play doctor with Kurama."

"Shut up." She laughed "so how was it with Hiei was it as bad as you thought it would be."

"Well at firs it was ok, I learned to do this." She showed her her big fire ball she made." But then he got mad and left."

"At least you learned."

"Yea I guess."

"Hey, Botan's got a message from Koenma come and hear." Yusuke announced walking back to the living room.

"Ah yes now that everyone's hear we can began." Botan started. "We have had multiple sighting of Kiyoshi. Once our sources confirm it's his base you can go in and shut the place down. Any questions?

"Is it safe for us to leave?" Midori asked.

"Well not anytime soon. He might attack you again." Botan voiced sympathetically. "If that's all, I'll be on my way."

"Do you have to go so soon Botan?" Yukina asked.

"I'm afraid so with all these occurrences I'm all booked up bye for now." And with that she was gone.

"Well I suggest you to get some rest tomorrows training is going to be ten times harder now."

"Why couldn't you just have a regular grandma?" Midori asked walking toward there bedroom.

"I'm starting to ask myself the same thing." She said following."

_**TBC…..**_

_**~R&R~**_


End file.
